


I chose you

by Angel_Torrelino



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Hosie, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25017700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Torrelino/pseuds/Angel_Torrelino
Summary: My version of Legacies season 2 When Landon came back and chose Hope and broke Josies heart.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90





	I chose you

Landon walked over to Hope, they stood silent for a moment.

"I want to talk to you and fix everything between us but first I need to talk to someone, don't go anywhere just stay here.. please just stay here til I come back"

He ran up to Josies room and they had a talk.

"I know that I can't do anything to fix what i broke between us but I am will to try, I want us to be friends Josie, I want you to be with someone who will treat you better, love you better and be the one who makes you happy.. but I'm not that one Josie"

He paused and looked took her hands in his "you are the most smartest, funniest and most firced and most caring and loving and selfless person I know and anyone would be lucky to be with you" he continued.

"But I would lie to myself if I said that I did not love Hope" he let go if her hands "I'm sorry Josie, I never ment to hurt you"

He walked out of her room. Left her alone with a broken heart.

HOSIE

Landon ran back down to meet Hope who just stood there waiting for him. She kept hoping that he did not hurt Josie cause of her.

"Hope" she turned around to see Landon standing there "I know that I screw things up with when I ran away from my problems but I won't, not anymore.. I figured out something when I was gone"

Hope just stood there waiting for him to get on with his point cause deep inside she was just done with him.

"I loved you when I couldn't remember you, i loved you when i died and i will always love you for the rest of my life.. Hope I want to be with you again if you give me another chance" he said.

Landon stood there waiting for her to say something but there they where.. nothing but silence.

"Hope" he began to worrie.

"You broke up with Josie cause of me" She finally opend her mouth to say something.

Landon was a bit taken aback "yes.. to fix our relationship.. Hope.. it's you that I love.. and she knows that"

Hope just took a deep breath "did it ever pop up in your mind that I might not feel the same towards you" she looked into his eyes with a stoic face.

Landon did not know what to answer to that since he never thought about it. He was really speachless.

"Do you really think that I would get back with you cause your back and that you dumped Josie for me" she continued.

"You ran away from your problems leaving me and Josie confused and hurt, we would have gladly give you time to think about our situation Landon but you ran away like a coward" she spat.

"To be honest I'm happy that you left cause that made me realize that I love Josie, I have alway loved her.. even when we where younger. This pass weeks we been together I finally figured out that I want to be with her and not you" she finally said leaving him. Standing alone.

HOSIE

Josie hadn't been in class or around the school for 3 days and it made Hope feel like shit, she knew that Josie didn't want to see her or talk to her but she had to cause she missed the lite witch.

So when classes was done for the day she finally took the courage to see Josie. Lizzie gave her permission to enter without knocking the door since she knew Josie would never open.

She hesitated for a moment but finally opend the door without saying anything. When she saw Josie in her bed crying it broke her heart. She quietly walked over to Josie and bent down in front of her.

"Josie" she almost whispered but loud enough for the brunette to react.

"Wh.. what are.. you.. shouldn't you be with your boyfriend?" She said with a low broken voice.

"Well.. I don't have a boyfriend so no I shouldn't be with someone I don't have" she said looking at her.

Josie dried her tears from her eyes and sat up on her bed "wha.. what do you mean? He chose you Hope.. you should be with the one you love" the brunette said looking down.

"That's the thing Josie.. I am with the one I love.. and right now she is very sad and hurt.. and it pains me to see her cry" the tribrid said looking into Josies eyes.

Josie couldn't belive her ears. She got numb. It took her a few minutes before she understood what she said.

"You.. you lo..love me" she said with wide eyes.

Hope smiled at her "yes.. Josette Saltzman I love you, I have loved you since we where kids.. I just thought that you would never feel the same for me" she said with a big smile on her face.

"Oh god.. I thought I would lose you to Landon.. it hurt me to know that I would lose the love of my life" Josie said looking away from Hope.

"No baby.. I chose you.. I will always choose you. You are my first choice Josie.. always my first choice" she said cupping the brunettes face and kiss her with passion and she could feel Josie smile.

"I love you too Hope Mikaelson" she said once they broke the kiss. 


End file.
